


Mortality

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Contemplates his mortality<br/>post Judgement Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortality

Joe gently rubbed at the bandage covering his chest. The shirts he'd been wearing, now stained red from where it had been saturated with his blood, were cast aside in a ball on the floor. Mortality was never far from his mind. He spent the majority of his adult life watching those who couldn't die.

The pain in his chest and the blood seeping through the bandage gave him an unneeded reminder that while they looked the same, loved the same, became friends, he wasn't like them. Were it not for a good doctor, he'd have died from his wounds.


End file.
